This invention relates to an emergency warning device utilizing an existing telephone system.
In general, hotels, hospitals or protective institutes having many private rooms are provided, for example, at prescribed positions of the passageway therein with emergency warning bells which are adapted to give warning when an emergency such as a fire arises. However, the emergency warning bells disposed along the passageway are insufficient to call of a sleeping person in a closed private room to an emergency. If a warning means is installed inside every private room, it will allay the aforementioned apprehensions; nevertheless, such a warning system which requires specific wiring work inevitably turns out to be very expensive, has the possibility of marring the apparance of the room, and necessitates routine maintenance and inspection of distributing wires stretched lengthily.